1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abdominal exercise device, especially to an abdominal exercise device that is used for training abdominal muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Exercise is one of the best ways to relax and stay healthy. Therefore, although people nowadays usually do not have enough time to exercise outdoors, people do simple exercises, such as sit-ups, push-ups, stretching exercises and the like that require less room indoors to train their bodies.
Among those exercises, doing sit-ups especially train abdominal muscles and hip flexors. However, researches have indicated that when performing sit-ups arching of a back, buttocks and abdominal muscles are affected and vertebral column and lumbar vertebral disc are at risk of damage or injury.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an abdominal exercise device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.